The End of a World
by Kitterpillar
Summary: PreKotOR: The end of the Mandalorian Wars and the destruction of Malachor V.


Author's Notes: Entry to the KFM challenge "The Mandalorian Wars."

Malachor V; a desolate planet on the outer regions of the known galaxy, bordering Mandalorian space. A planet forbidden to Mandalorians, yet the Mandalore had accepted Revan's terms for one last decisive duel that would end the war.

Jedi General Jennyl Arren, affectionately referred to only as General by her troops, observed the planet through the viewport. She turned to Jedi Admiral Revan, who was donning her dark robes, the mask lying on a near table. Revan's second, Malak, shadowed her.

"Rev, I have a really bad feeling about this," the General said softly, her grey-blue eyes darting back to the viewport.

"We have to do this Jen," Revan replied sympathetically. She laid a hand on the blonde woman's shoulder. "This is the only way to end the war."

"We won't let you go through another Dxun, Jen," Malak added, his eyes shadowed by concern for the General, who visibly shuddered at the thought of losing contact with the Force again. "That's why you'll be staying on the ship."

Revan had come up with the theory that keeping Jennyl away from main conflict would lessen the pang she felt when others died. All Jedi felt it, but her ability to form bonds with so many so quickly made it many times worse. At Dxun, she had actually been deafened to the Force through the pain of her troops' massacre. Jennyl did not give the theory too much credibility, but anything was better than what happened after Dxun.

"I know, Mal, but I just have the feeling that something will go terribly wrong," Jennyl said, turning away. "Be careful, Rev. Mandalore is more dangerous than you think."

"No worries, I'll be there to pull her out when she digs a hole too deep," Malak joked, trying to lighten the mood. Revan snorted, her dark eyes betraying her amusement.

Jennyl gave a small smile. "I know you will, Mal."

The General's feeling manifested itself at the end of Revan's duel with Mandalore. After the Mandalorian army found itself without a head, literally, the Mandalorians redoubled their efforts. No longer concerned with honor and glory in battle, their only drive was to avenge their fallen leader.

Jennyl paced across the bridge, waiting for word from the planet. She had never felt more helpless, her two best friends, along with the countless troops she had come to know as her new family since abandoning the order, were fighting for their lives down on the surface and there was no way to aid them.

A young Zabrak mechanic stood nearby at a remote computer. "Any news from the surface, General?" he inquired, his deep, calm voice a soothing balm on her raw nerves.

"Nothing yet, Bao-Dur," she replied, rubbing her temples.

After what seemed like hours, her communicator beeped frantically. The General unclipped it from her belt. "General Arren here."

"Jen," Revan's voice came back, sounding weary. "Activate the Generator, there's no other choice!"

"Rev, we don't know what that thing is truly capable of! What about our troops on the surface?" Jennyl exclaimed.

"The Mandalorians are beating them into the ground. There is no other choice! Do it!"

"What about all the Jedi still on the planet?" Jennyl asked, anxious. She could still feel their life forces strongly.

"If we don't defeat the Mandalorians now, we won't get another chance! I've never had to pull rank on you, Jen, but I'm _ordering_ you to activate that thing _now_!" Revan commanded. "Malak and I will be with you shortly. Revan out."

Jennyl stared hard at the planet. She knew that Revan's words were true. The deaths were tearing at her through the Force, distanced as she was from them.

"General?" the Zabrak inquired.

"…Do it, Bao-Dur," she whispered.

The tech nodded and tapped a few keys on the display in front of him. "Those Mandalorians won't know what hit them."

The Mass Shadow Generator activated. Planted beneath the surface just days ago, the machine would increase the gravity well of the planet until everything, including itself, was crushed.

Echoes of thousands of deaths reached across the galaxy through the Force. Jennyl fell to her knees, crying out. She clutched her head and screamed as the destruction seemed to cut through her very soul, tearing it apart from the inside out.

"General! General, what's wrong?" Voices of concern seemed barely tangible over her pain as she writhed on the deck and then all went blissfully dark.

Jennyl woke several hours later in the medical wing. She moaned and winced at the throbbing pain in her head.

"Jen…you ok?"

She looked over and saw Revan and Malak sitting nearby on stools. Both of them looked tired and beaten, but that was miniscule to the concern in their eyes.

"I think so…" the General muttered. "Just give me a few min…" She broke off and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Jen? Jen, what's wrong?" Malak asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"The Force…it's gone…"

Revan took the Jedi's hand. "Oh, no…"

Tears streamed down Jennyl's face as she sobbed brokenly. Her best friends put their arms around her, knowing no other way to comfort her.

Several days later, Revan called everyone to the hangar bay of the flagship. Cloaked once more in her dark robes and mask, none knew her intentions. Malak lurked behind her, ever the shadow.

"The Jedi Council has declared those of us who aided against the Mandalorians traitors," she declared flatly. An angry murmur broke out through the crowd.

"They intend for us to go to trial for our 'crimes,'" the Admiral spat. "If not for us and you soldiers, everyone in the Republic would be either dead or speaking Mandalorian!"

The soldiers shouted their agreement, condemning the Council.

"In saving the Republic, we are damned! By doing our _duty_, we are branded as traitors! I will not lie down and accept their accusations!"

Curses against the Council and the Republic that supported it echoed through the bay. Revan smiled behind her mask.

"Those of you who are done fighting, I bear no ill will to. Go home to your families and friends." A few rose to leave, the Zabrak tech among them. "Know this; should you ever cross swords with us, there will be no mercy."

Revan allowed the few to leave, and turned her attention back to the group. "I am not going to lay down like a kath hound for their 'justice!' Who's with me?"

The walls of the ship rattled from the cheers that met her declaration.

"Rev…Mal…I can't do this anymore."

Both looked at Jennyl, shocked.

"What?" Malak demanded, followed by Revan's "Why?"

"Maybe the Council will know…"

"Why you can't touch the Force anymore?" Revan snorted. "Those fools know nothing of what ails you."

Jennyl looked at Revan with eyes dead to the world. "Nor do you."

"But Jen…" Malak pleaded. "They'll only condemn you. There's nothing for you with them."

"I don't care! Anything is better than this emptiness! You don't know what it's like!" Jennyl cried. "It's like waking up one morning and you're blind and deaf!"

"Maybe it's just temporary…remember Dxun?" Revan reasoned.

"It's been two weeks!" the broken Jedi screamed. "I can't stay here anymore!"

In a flurry of robes, she was gone.

"Jen…" Malak whispered.

"There's nothing we can do for her, Mal. She has to get through this on her own."


End file.
